1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of switching circuits. More particularly, the invention is in the field of high voltage switching circuits.
2. Background Art
High voltage circuits, such as power conversion circuits, typically require fast switches that are capable of handling high voltages without breaking down. Conventionally, silicon devices, such as high voltage silicon diodes and transistors, have been utilized to provide high voltage switches. For example, a high voltage silicon field effect transistor (FET), such as a high voltage metal oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET), has been utilized as a high voltage switch in a power factor correction boost circuit.
When silicon devices, such as high voltage silicon diodes and transistors, are utilized as switches in high voltage circuits, such as power conversion circuits, they (i.e. the silicon devices) can store a large amount of charge when conducting current. When the silicon devices are turned off, the stored charge must be dissipated. However, the large amount of charge stored by the silicon devices, such as high voltage silicon diodes and transistors, can undesirably limit their efficiency and operating frequency. Consequently, the efficiency and operating frequency of high voltage circuits, such as power conversion circuits, can be undesirably limited by the use of silicon devices, such as high voltage silicon diodes and transistors, as high voltage switches.